Bored On A Sugar High
by Jade Starlight
Summary: What happens when a new author and Relena have some sugar...


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Gundam Wing, nuff said.   
  
AN: I just did this for fun. I've never written anything like it before so I know it's not great. Any feedback would be great! But if you must flame, do it nicely, please! And by the way, this is an old fic that I wrote before I changed my pen name, and since I'm too lazy to change it in the story, my other one is here. Thanx!  
~Jade ~  
  
BORED ON A SUGAR HIGH  
  
by: Jade Starlight  
  
Lauren: Hmmm....I am really bored *taps fingers on computer desk* I know! I'll do a fic! But where to begin...*thinks and thinks and thinks...* *Hour later* I've got it!  
Relena pops up  
  
Relena: "Umm...Where am I?" *Looks at brown haired, green eyed girl who's with her* "Who are you?"  
  
Lauren: "Hey Relena!" *Hugs her*  
  
Relena:"..." *Suddenly remembers who she is for some reason unknown...*"Oh yeah!" *Hits forehead* Hey, what's up?"  
  
Lauren: "Not too much. I'm just gonna write a fic now, using the cast of Gundam Wing!" *Smiles evilly and pulls out a bag of sugar*  
  
Relena: "Why you smilin' like that?" *Sees sugar* "OOOOOOOOHHHH!" *Runs over and within two minutes the bag is gone, eaten by both girls*  
Then suddenly Heero appears  
  
Heero: "Where am I?" *Turns and sees Lauren and Relena* "Uh..."  
  
Relena: "Heero!" *Runs and gives him a hug and a kiss*  
  
Lauren: "Awww! Now this is how it should be!" *Smiles sweetly* "Now lets see..."  
  
Suddenly, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei appear.   
  
Quatre: "Oh no" *Turns and sees Lauren* "Who are you?"  
  
Lauren: "Yo Quatre! I'm Lauren!" *Lauren hugs the blonde head, who just stares.*  
  
Duo: "Who's the girl?"  
  
Lauren: "Hey Duo!" *Hugs him too*  
  
Duo: "I don't care who she is, she's a cutie!" *Hugs Lauren* (AN: Duo is one of my favorites...) Everyone suddenly knows her, and they all start asking questions at once. She gets annoyed and screams  
  
Lauren: "SHUT UP!!!" *Smiles sweetly* *Everyone else sweatdrops*  
  
Trowa: "Why are we here? And can I sit?" Couches appear. Everone sits down. Lauren sits between Quatre and Duo, while Wufei and Trowa sit next to eachother. Then Heero and Relena sit next to eachother.  
  
Wufei: "Why are we here, woman!!!"  
  
Lauren: "Wufei, do NOT call me woman! Call me Lauren!"  
  
Wufei: "Don't yell at me!!! You're supposed to worship me!"  
  
Lauren: "I AM NOT!!!"  
  
Wufei: "ARE TOO, YOU WEAKLING!!!" Suddenly, sword appears in Lauren's hands. She jumps up, ready to lunge at Wufei. (AN: Sugar's kickin' in...hehe... ;)  
  
Lauren: "TAKE IT BACK!"  
  
Wufei: "NO!!!" Lauren lunges at him, and she just misses his face, peircing the couch behind him. His eyes go wide, and he shrinks back.  
  
Relena: *walks over to Lauren, and she gently takes the sword away* "Lauren, settle down" *Lauren reluctantly goes and sits back down*  
  
Wufei: *mummbles something about a stupid onna*  
  
Lauren: *glares and ignores Wufei* "As I was saying, I'm gonna write a fanfic"  
  
Duo: "With us? COOL!!" *Duo smiles widely*  
  
Lauren: "Yeah." *Turns to Quatre* "You know, I don't see why you have to be with Dorothy. I mean she's just so ugly with those eyebrows! And she's cruel!" (AN: I like Quatre too...)  
  
Quatre: "Um..." *Blushes slightly* Dorothy appears and jumps between them  
  
Dorothy: "What do ya mean ugly!?!" *Glares at Lauren, who glares back*  
  
Lauren: "You heard me! Uuuuggggllllyyyy. Want me to spell it? U-g-l-"  
  
Dorothy: "Well I look better than you!" *Turns to Quatre* "Come on, you're coming with me!" *Grabs his arm and starts dragging him away*  
  
Lauren: "No you don't!" *Tackles Dorothy* "Run Quatre!"  
  
Dorothy: "No! I love you!"  
  
Lauren: "Shut up!" *Smacks her face*  
  
Quatre in the meantime has hidden behind Trowa.  
  
Dorothy: "Get OFF!!! * Throws Lauren off and runs to Quatre, who is cowering behind Relena*  
  
Relena: "Stop Dorothy!"  
  
Lauren: "Yeah! Get away from my man!" *Tackles Dorothy again, and they claw at eachother*  
  
Relena: "Um, guys, stop. Stop! STOP!!!" *Everyone turns to Relena, who has smoke practically fuming out of her ears* "Dorothy, LEAVE NOW!!"  
  
Dorothy: "But.."  
  
Lauren: "HAHA!!" *Smiles sweetly when everyone looks at her* "hehe.."   
Both girls get up, and their clothes are torn, but only Dorothy's are really bad. She has a bruise on her eye.  
  
Dorothy: "You b-"  
  
Relena: "DO NOT GO THERE!"  
  
Dorothy: "Why?"  
  
Relena: *Smiles at Lauren, then turns back to Dorothy* "Lauren's my best friend, so leave her alone, or you'll have to deal with me!"  
  
Dorothy: *Snickers* "Riiight, okay, sure. And what will you do?" *Relena turns bright red, and her eyes glow like fire* (AN: Sugar high's kickin in now...)  
  
Lauren: "Shouldn't of asked, baka" *Starts to laugh evilly* Duo turns to her, fear on his face  
  
Duo: "Uh, Lauren, what's wrong?"  
  
Lauren: "Oh nothing, just watch" *Everyone turns their attention to Relena, who pulls out a rocket launcher (AN: Yes I know, she's supposed to be a pacifist, but hey, I like her this way *Smiles* hehe...)  
  
Relena: "Run now, or die!"   
  
Dorothy: *Dorothy's eyes get wide* "Quatre, aren't you gonna help?"  
  
Quatre:" Nope"   
  
Dorothy: *Fumes* "Quatre, I'm gonna KILL YOU!"   
  
Lauren: *Glares at Dorothy* "Try it and DIE!!!" *Jumps up, holding a scythe*   
  
Wufei: *Rolls eyes* "Stupid onnas" Everyone turns to him and sweatdropps  
  
Relena, Lauren, and Dorothy: "SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Wufei: *Big sweatdrop* "heh" *sinks back behind couch*  
  
Duo: *Laughs uncontrollabley, then realizes what Lauren has* "Hey, is that mine?"  
  
Lauren: *Blushes* "Yes"  
  
Heero: *Snickers*  
  
Trowa: O.O  
  
Quatre: *Sinks back down and shakes head* "Uh oh, this is NOT good..."  
  
Dorothy: "I'm leaving! Humph!" *Disappears*  
  
Lauren: "Good riddence" *Puts away scythe and turns to Relena, who is still holding the rocket launcher* "Okay, put that down now"  
  
Relena: *Stares at Lauren* "No"  
  
Heero: *Reaches up to take it away* "Relena, please hunny, put the thing down"  
  
Relena: *Glares at Heero, who cowers back* "I wanna blow something up!" *Charges it up and aims straight ahead* Suddenly a truck is about 30 yards away  
  
Lauren: "Everyon DUCK!!!" *Jumps behind the couch, and everyone else does too*   
  
Relena: "MWA HAHAHAH!" *Crazed look on face* *Fires* BOOOOOOOOOM!!! Debre flies everywhere.  
  
Duo: *Pokes head out from behind couch* "Hey, princess, are ya done?"  
  
Relena: "Yeah I guess" *Shrugs shoulders and plops back onto couch*  
*Everyone else sits back down...^,^'''*  
  
Heero: *Glares at Relena* "Did you have sugar again?"  
  
Relena: *Shrugs, blushes, smiles, and turns to Lauren*  
  
Heero: *Gives Lauren death glare* "Lauren did you give her sugar?"  
  
Lauren: *Smiles and sheepishly pulls out a bag with some sugar in it* "Guilty"  
  
Heero: *Shakes head, and turns to Relena* "You had all of THAT?!"  
  
Relena: "No, she did too!" *Points to Lauren, who smiles. Her eyes go wide* (Sugar kickin in again...)  
  
Duo: "Um, should we go?" *Starts inching away*  
  
Lauren: *High pitched voice* "NO!! I"M FINE!! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!" *Laughs maniacly, and jumps up and down on a trampoline that suddenly appears*  
  
Trowa: "I'm going" *Disappears*  
  
Quatre: "Ditto" *Tackled by Lauren*   
  
Lauren: "But you're my favorite!!!" *Starts whining*  
  
Quatre: "..." *Disappears*  
  
Wufei: "STUPID ONNA!!!" *Disappears*  
  
Duo: "Uh..." *Disappears*  
  
Heero: "Relena, let's go" *Grabs her, but she struggles*  
  
Relena: "HEY!! I WANNA STAY!!!" (Sugar's kickin in again...) *Disappears with Heero*  
  
Lauren: "HEY! COME BACK!!" *Starts to cry* "PLEASE!!" *Wails and sobs, then passes out from exaustion*  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lauren: "Ya know, it isn't very nice to leave" *Pouts angrily*  
  
Relena appears: "I'm sorry. Heero made me!" *points at Heero*  
  
Heero: "Well she was going psyco! And you were about to!" *Glares at Lauren, who snickers*  
  
Lauren: "I was only having fun! Don't ya love me?" *Makes puppy eyes*  
  
Duo: "How could you say no to that?" *Walks over to Lauren* "Are you de sugarized?"  
  
Lauren: "Yeah, for now..." *Smiles and leans on Duo*  
  
Duo: "..." *Blinks* "Um..." *Blinks again*  
  
Wufei: "You really don't like me huh?"  
  
Lauren: "I would if you wouldn't diss women so much!"  
  
Wufei" *Shruggs* "It's my nature"  
  
Lauren: "Uh huh"  
  
Trowa: "Is is safe?"   
  
Quatre: "Looks like it"  
  
Lauren: *Pulls out bag of sugar*  
  
Relena: O.O "OOOOOOOHHH!!"  
  
Everyone else: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Runs away*  
  
Lauren and Relena: *Shrugs* "BYE!!" *Digs into bag...*  
  
AN: Is it the end? I'll let you decide! Please let me know what ya think! ;)  
  
  



End file.
